


RoadTrip

by MidnightAngels



Category: dream and george - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Crying, Crying this is literally adorable, Cute, DNF, Discord - Freeform, Emotional, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gaming, Happy, Heatwaves, I don't know what else to tag, I was excited making this because I think it's so cute, M/M, One Shot, Roadtrip, Romance, Sarcasm, Ship, Songs, Talking, Too much fluff, computer, dream's song, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, enjoy, georgenotfound - Freeform, laughing, my brain is fried, online, third person, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngels/pseuds/MidnightAngels
Summary: Dream reminisces over his first love, telling his friend George about it because he had never brought it up before.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Dream x George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	RoadTrip

**_Author’s note:_ ** _Disclaimer: Dream and George have said they were okay with people shipping them. There are also lyrics from Dream’s new song “_ Roadtrip (Ft.PmBata)” _included. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

“Hey George?” Dream asked, spinning in his chair as the green ring around his profile picture came to life following the sound of his voice. 

“Yeah?” George replied from the other end of the discord call. 

“Do you remember your first love?” 

“That’s random,” George said with a giggle. Dream placed a hand on his chin, thinking about how to continue from there. It _was_ random, but he had said it and couldn’t take it back now. 

“I was just thinking about mine is all.”

“Yeah? What was it like?” he asked. Dream leaned back, face angled toward the ceiling. A small smile curved his mouth as he allowed himself to fall into the memories. 

“I was eighteen,” he said. “I remember this one time we went on a road trip together.” He laughed, not sure what emotion he should be feeling. 

“We spent twenty hours in an old van, driving up the east coast through the cold wind. Oh man, what a road trip,” he said, a feeling of longing settling in his stomach. It felt so far away and yet so close. Every detail of the scene splayed out in front of him on the canvas of the back of his eyelids, all of it playing out like a movie in a cinema.

The hint of a frown touched his lips. He tried not to think of any of it too much, and suddenly he remembered why. “Now that interstate is paved with memories. Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen.”

His eyes stung, as if he were about to cry. Maybe he was. “And every winter I think back to what we used to be. In that past life we lived when we were eighteen.

“And I reminisce about a past life, but things change, I get it, nothing lasts, right?” His face felt wet, and he reached up to wipe a single tear off his cheek. George hadn’t spoken, barely even a sound coming from his mic. 

“And I was thinking about her last night. Scrolling through our messages and wondering about our last times. For a minute we were cool, but then we flew a little too close to the sun.”

“She burned you?” George asked, saying something for the first time. 

“ _We_ burned us. We were stars but we imploded. Now we’re finished and it’s all done. I guess we both knew one day we’d have to grow up.

“It was twenty hours in an old Ford, across the Midwest, but now I wonder what it was all for. We drove twenty hours but in the end it was hopeless. Across the Midwest. What a road trip.” A slow stream of water flowed down his face, and he hoped he could keep the pain out of his voice. It was like opening an old wound.

“Hah,” he laughed dryly, his tone devoid of humor. “Now that interstate is paved with memories. In that past life we lived at eighteen.”

They both fell silent, and Dream struggled to regain his composure. 

“ _You_ burn _me_ ,” George said softly. Wiping his eyes, Dream sat up in his chair, leaning closer to his computer.

“I burn you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” George replied, reconsidering his word choice. “You melt me.” It was a whisper, almost inaudible. Yet Dream had caught it, and it was the loudest thing he had ever heard. 

“You never told me about your first love,” Dream said, resting his cheek on his hand. 

“Because it’s still happening. Yours was so long ago. Mine is right now,” George said with a shaky voice. Dream’s heart jolted, thrumming loudly in his chest. He tried to ignore it, but to no avail. 

“Right now?” he asked.

“I’m not scared that we’ll fly too close to the sun.”

“Why not?”

“Because he burns bright enough that we’ll never need to.”

Dream sucked in a deep breath, wishing it was enough to put out the fire that could burn everything down. 

“He?” Dream asked, a teasing curiosity creeping into his tone. 

“You.”

A tired laugh escaped Dream’s mouth, and he covered his face with the palm of his hand. “You’re such an idiot George,” he said, still chuckling. He was glad he couldn’t see his face right now, because he knew he looked ridiculous as he smiled ear to ear.

“I know,” George replied with a giggle.


End file.
